Juritin Family Revisited/Transcript
Meeting the nannies of Nanny 911 Deb: "When I learned about this young man's behavior, I knew that something must be done." Meeting the nannies of America's Best Nannies Kendra: "When I noticed this young man's behavior—" Joshua: "She is a (bleep)! Her race is black! (bleep)! Black woman! Hag! 100-year-old!" Kendra: "Stop interrupting. Those comments will NEVER be tolerated, Joshua." Return to the Jurtins Household Jo: "How's life for you, June?" June: "Joshua spent almost a year without his family. Here is a note." Stella: the note "It's probably Mr. and Mrs. Juritin, Me and my friends rented a hotel. Xandra wrote it. Rofl." actually reads "Mr. end mrs. Jureteen me an ma frands ranted e hotal XANDRA ROTE EET ROFL" sneaks into Zelda's room Zelda: "Joshua, what are you doing?" Cut to: Stella: "Did Joshua ruin some holidays?" June: "Unfortunately, yes. On New Year's Eve on 2012, Joshua threw a party at his hotel with his friends. They got into alcoholic drinks and threw lit fireworks out the window directly at me when I am outside of the hotel, but I dodged it. Joshua also lit a cigar and flushed it down the toilet. He later visited Luigi's Italian Bistro by taking a joyride on Gretchen's motorcycle and heading over to that place to get something to eat. Then outside of the restaurant, he used some fireworks without permission and it caused a fire in the streets burning some cars and killing one person. I got a call from the police explaining all about the details of this. Joshua was then arrested because of that incident. His friends put his chances of scentence on the line and they started playing F The Police by NWA." Joshua talks to the hotel guards Bell Hopper: "Mr. Jurtin, your room service bill, sir. Have a good day, sir." Joshua: "Guards, do you read us?" Guards: "Yes, I do." Joshua: "Jo Frost has brung nannies Deb, Stella, and Yvonne, and is threatening to take me out." Guards: "Okay. I'll make contact of that." looks at his room service bill Xandra: "What is your room service bill?" Joshua: "My room service bill is -$9,000." Kendra: "Did you say -$9,000?" Joshua: "That means I get $9,000." Home Drug Testing Yvonne: "Jo suggested that I introduce home drug testing today, June." June: "I think that's a good idea. Here, this is a saliva drug testing kit. It can tell you whether of not Joshua is on drugs." Jo: "I found that product online." Deb: "That is very helpful indeed." June: "Here, Joshua. Let's see if you've been taking drugs or not." checks if Joshua has taken drugs June: "You have taken...verapamil and cisapride." Jo: "My word..." Joshua: "I don't care, grapefruit! I have token verapamil, cisapride, weed, marijuana and crack rocks this year!" Jo: "Teenagers don't do drugs." Dinner with friends Jo: "It was just appauling to see Joshua go with his friends for dinner with no permission." Gretchen: "We are going to Ken Stewarts Grille tonight." Ron: "Great idea, Gretchen!" June: "Joshua Roberto Juritin, come sit down with your family instead. You need to balance it out." Joshua: "Not up for it, Jose!" Xandra: raspberry Yvonne: "Reality check, there, young lady. Tonight is a school night, so he has homework on the way, so you're not going with him. He is still under 18, and there is a 9:00 curfew." Xandra: raspberry "So long, you noob!" chuckles and his friends leave Gretchen: "Winners like us have no time for losers like them." minutes later and his friends go to the hotel New rules Jo: "Rule number one: You must do what you are told." Jo: "Rule number two: Hanging out with friends is a privelege which you can earn up to 12 hours per week." Joshua: "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF RULE NUMBER TWO!" the house rules chart in the fireplace Deb: "Joshua, NO!" [Joshua holds a cage with a radio and plugs the radio which plays "Run 4 Mayor" by Lil B and runs out of the house to the hotel] Stella: "Joshua, I do not appreciate your trashy music!" Jo, Deb, Stella, Yvoone, Kendra, Collin, June, Zelda, and Edward vs. Joshua, Xandra, Gretchen, Katie, and many others Joshua: "Get the (bleep) out of my sight, you (bleep)es!" throws 50 alcoholic drinks, one set tossed down out the left window and the other set lands near the middle of the hotel, forcing the nannies, Collin, June, Zelda, and Edward to get into them Jo: "Joo...ooo...oosshuuaaa...NOOOOO...oooo...ooooo!!" (Translated: "Joshua, no!") Xandra: "Watch the cursed ring grape!" mailbox opens takes the item out of the mailbox, then feels completely shocked for what she got out of the mailbox Yvonne: "T...hhheeee...eeeeee....cuuuuurrrsssedddd......riiiiiiiiiiing....graaaaaaaapeeeee...." (Translated: "The Cursed Ring Grape.") Drug Counseling Yvonne: "It was time to find Joshua some counseling and rehab to get him of drugs for good so we found a drug counseling program," Woman in charge of a drug counseling program: "Hello, you must be Joshua Jurtin," Another Dinner night and friends are at Luigi's Italian Bistro Jo‘s shocking moment ever Joshua turns over a new leaf Bye Bye Jo Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts